


Scattered Pebbles

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes, they need to distract Frederick for a bit.





	Scattered Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



There was a guilty expression on Robin's face as he slipped into Chrom's tent and then reached to tie the flaps behind him. 

"Robin?" Chrom asked. "Dare I ask what you did this time?" 

"Just a small list of tasks, might've scattered pebbles, and... pointed out that Lissa had used her scarf for a prank and needs a new one, that's all," Robin admitted as he took off his coat. "It's Frederick. We probably don't have more than a few hours." 

Chrom just laughed and then gestured for Robin to join him on his bedroll. 

They'd use their time wisely.


End file.
